


Meeting the father-in-law

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk





	Meeting the father-in-law

‘’Kate, come on now, you have to pick one!’’ Olivia was clicking her shoes impatiently.

‘’I know, just one more dress, okay?’’ Kate said from behind the dressing curtain.

She and Olivia were shopping for the perfect dress for Kate.

‘’Kate, he’s going to see you for the first time. I think he’s more interested in you personality than in your dress. Besides, he’s old. He doesn’t know what’s fashionable and what’s not. I’m tired, we’ve been here for hours and you promised me a meal. I’m hungry.’’

‘’How can you say such a thing, Olly? He is the Prince of Wales, the heir to the throne, the father of my boyfriend, the son of our Queen – need I go on?’’

‘’No, I think you’ve proved your point.’’ Olivia sighed. ‘’Go for the dark blue one, it suits you really well.’’

‘’Or the black one.’’ Kate kept hesitating. ‘’Or do you think that is too formal?’’

‘’No, because as you said, you are meeting the heir to the throne tomorrow. How more formal can things get?’’

‘’Olivia, please, don’t joke with me. I’m really nervous already. I just meant – it’s not a black tie gala or anything, maybe blue will do just as well.’’

‘’Good, decision made. Can we please go and have our dinner now?’’ Olivia was practically dragging Kate towards the door.

‘’Fine. Let me pay and we’ll be done here.’’

Kate didn’t enjoy her dinner. Her stomach was twisting and turning and she felt like she shouldn’t eat at all. Olivia tried to cheer her up all evening and it caused a good distraction. It was only when she left for home, that the nerves were flying back immediately. It was Spring break. She and William had been dating since November. Last week, William told her he was going to spend his free period at his Dad’s at Highgrove.

‘’Why don’t you come with me?’’ he’d said.

‘’Oh, I don’t know Will, I’m not sure your Dad would like so much company in his house.’’ She had tried to back out, but she felt like it was inevitable. She would have to meet Charles sometime.

‘’Oh, that’s not true,’’ William had answered. ‘’He will love you, I’m sure of that. And besides, the house is big enough.’’

‘’All right, then.’’ She had accepted. William had then phoned Charles to check if it was all right. Charles was absolutely delighted when he heard their plans and said he couldn’t wait until they arrived. That had only made Kate more nervous, knowing Charles was really looking forward to this. How would she behave? What if she did something really wrong? She had not expressed her anxiety in front of William, not wanting to let him know how much she was dreading tomorrow.

‘’It’s only for one day,’’ she told herself. ‘’One day, and you’ll be back at Bucklebury. Get a grip.’’

———————————————————————————————————————

‘’You’re really quiet, Kate, is everything all right?’’ William kept his eyes on the road, but his voice sounded worried.

Kate looked out the window.

‘’Honey, what’s wrong?’’

‘’Nothing.’’ Kate stared at the cars passing by.

‘’Oh, come on, we are driving for an hour and you have barely said a word. Please, tell me.’’

‘’I am really scared to meet your Dad,’’ Kate blurted out, ‘’I’ve barely eaten a thing for two days because of my nerves and I don’t know anything about royal protocol and afraid I will mess everything up!’’

Now it was Will’s turn to stare.

‘’Look out, keep your eyes on the road,’’ Kate yelled.

‘’Honey, why haven’t you told me this before?’’ Will asked.

‘’Because –‘’ Kate wasn’t sure how to put her feelings into words, ‘’because I didn’t want you to know how scared I am. I know I have to meet your family one time, but I didn’t think it would be this soon.’’

‘’Soon? We’ve been together since November.’’

‘’I know’’, sighed Kate, ‘’I don’t know why I didn’t tell you anything.’’

‘’Don’t worry, I will get you through this. My Dad is really kind and I’m sure he will like you very much. You look absolutely stunning in your new dress. And don’t you worry about royal protocol. My grand-mother is not present and there aren’t any paparazzi or anything. Just be yourself. My Dad is really not always the formal. serious person you see at his engagements. He’s fun. I’m sure he will set you at ease.’’ With those words, William turned the radio on and made sure Kate’s mind kept being occupied.

When they arrived, Charles was already standing outside his house, waiting for them. Kate took a deep breath. ‘’Here we go.’’

‘’You will do great, sweetie, you really will.’’ William got out of the car and took Kate’s hand in his. Kate was set a little at ease by this gesture. William wouldn’t do such a thing if he thought it inappropriate. By putting a hand on her back, William gestured she should go first. Kate shook the hand Charles was holding out.

‘’Your Royal Highness.’’ She barely dared looking at him.

‘’Please.’’ Charles laughed. ‘’Keep that title for official engagements. Call me Charles. It’s nice to meet you, Kate. William told me so many nice things about you that I wanted to see them myself.’’

Kate blushed and looked away.

‘’Dad.’’ William embraced his father.

‘’Good to see you again, William!’’, Charles said happily. ‘’Let’s go to the back yard. I arranged a little picnic for the three of us. You must be hungry after your journey.’’

He then lead the way around the house, all the while talking and explaining what kinds of exotic and special plants and vegetables he was growing in his green houses.

Kate felt relieved. She was sure Charles noticed how nervous she was and she was grateful to him that he did all the talking and wasn’t asking her any questions. Again she felt William’s hand on her back and was thankful for his support.

The picnic was really lovely. Charles had apparently asked his son what kinds of sweets Kate liked, because they were all present. Never knowing he would be this thoughtful, Kate said to him ‘’Thank you for this day, it’s so kind of you to have us over. The food is really delicious.’’

‘’I’m glad you like it,’’ Charles said, glad that Kate had spoken to him of her own account. ‘’How was last term? Did you like your classes? Now that William is studying Geography, I hope at least one of my acquaintances will major in Art History. Otherwise nobody can teach my about all the great art in our palaces.’’ Charles grinned when Kate looked stupified. ‘’Just kidding of course, I know all about them. How is your hockey going, still team captain?’’

While they were chatting the time away, Kate didn’t think for a second about that Charles would be the next in line for the throne. Right now he was just her father-in-law, interested in her and the life she was leading.


End file.
